


Subtlety

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aye, aye, cap’t-" Max is instantly cut short by her own breath hitching in her throat. In what seemed like a single second, Chloe was directly in front of Max, and had her hands gripped tightly onto her shoulders, and it all was so quick, and -</p><p>It was so difficult to process the events leading up to their present situation when Chloe’s lips were pressing up against Max’s neck, her mouth open and hot. It was hard to process anything, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe doesn't like the attention Warren gives Max. 
> 
> She proposes a way to make sure that he knows Max is already accounted for.

“You know,” Chloe says, walking and talking alongside Max. She has that one look on her face that always, always, always gives away when she’s going to start complaining about something. “I don’t like that Warren kid.”

The rise of that very special brand of whining didn’t surprise Max one bit.

Max sighs, eyes rolling in a dramatic display of exasperation. “Really? I couldn’t tell.”

“You totally have to have noticed how he looks at you,” Chloe sneers, lips pursing together into a deep frown. “And it’s creepy, man. It’s like watching a vicious, nerdy, unattractive predator skulking around campus in search of his tiny, vulnerable human prey - just waiting for the perfect chance to skin you alive!”

“First of all, that’s gross.” Even grosser when she thinks about now Warren _did_ convince her to watch Cannibal Holocaust, so could she really know the extent of what fucked up stuff he - wait, was she really playing into Chloe’s dramatics for even a second?

She sighs, massaging her right temple with two fingers. After rounding a corner of the dormitories, the duo stops somewhere near the outside of Principal Wells' residence. It was quieter than the common area, and just close enough to the parking lot for Chloe to have an excuse for a smoke break.

“Second of all, who says I don’t enjoy the attention?” Max punctuates the tease with a coy smile.

“Yeah, I shouldn’t be surprised you like the nerdy loser types.” Chloe quips, a sharp feeling of rejection easily hidden beneath a nice, thick layer of sarcasm.

“Pfft,” Max scoffs at her. “If I did, I’d probably like someone like you.”

“Excuse you,” Chloe barks back, feigning offense with a hand clutched hard against her chest. “I happen to be leagues more of a babe than that generic brand loser, and you know it.”

Max slips her camera bag off her shoulder, settling it gently into the grass below as she slunk back against the brick wall to her rear. “I'm not going to lie,” she sighs. “He really is getting to be a bit much. I mean, I love him to death, but- if I have to hear another word about how totally lame it is that I'm not ‘ _Going Ape_ ’ with him, I'm going to lose it...”

“And you can't just straight-up tell this boy off... Why, exactly?”

“Chloe, you _know_ I can’t do that. I’m just... not the kind of person to go off on someone so easily. Plus, it’s not like he ever actually directly said anything about it being a _date_ -date, so wouldn’t rejecting him out of the blue be… kind of presumptuous?” Max moves a hand up to rub at the rear of her neck. She's starting to feel a little bad. “I mean, I feel like it'd be… cocky _and_ mean.”

“Okay, then, you formulate a plan B, and be a little more subtle about it. Get the message across indirectly, but clearly. You _know_ you’ve gotta get him off your back before he decides to go all in with his obsession, and start writing you cheesy Shakespearean love poems and shit.”

“Alright," Max concedes, lips pursed into a frown. "If you're so insistent on me doing this, then how about _you_ come up with a plan?”

If Max wasn’t paying so much attention to Chloe’s expression, she may have missed the sparkle that flickered through her eyes at that.  “As a matter of fact, I’ve got something in mind. Hell, I can even help you out with this one. Consider it a favor. You totally owe me afterwards, though.”

Max sighs. “No, Chloe, you can’t tell him off for me. Or maim, harm, or otherwise injure him in any way.”

“Hey now, I’m not some kind of barbarian,” Chloe huffs. “It’s nothing like that. But I can’t tell you what it is until you agree to go along with it.”

“What? How is that supposed to be fair for me at all?” Max squints in confusion and apprehension at Chloe. She's being purposefully vague, and while Max wants to hate it, she can't deny that she usually ends up enjoying Chloe's surprise antics.   

“I know you’re a total pansy and would totally flake out if I let you in on it beforehand. I pinky-promise there will be no physical damage to Warren. So, you want my help, or not?”

Max takes a hard half a minute to weigh the pros and cons.

Eventually, she concludes that so long as Chloe kept her promise of no one getting hurt, the results couldn't be _too_ disastrous.

“Okay, fine. But pinky promises are serious business, Chlo, so you better not go back on your word.”

“Do you trust me, Max?” For some reason, the sudden question catches Max off guard. 

“Yeah, of course, Chloe. You’re my best friend, I trust you with my life.”

“Just checking. Now, stay put, okay?”

“Aye, aye, cap’t- “ Max is instantly cut short by her own breath hitching in her throat. In what seemed like a single second, Chloe was directly in front of Max, and had her hands gripped tightly onto her shoulders, and it all was so quick, and -

It was so difficult to process the events leading up to their present situation when Chloe’s lips were pressing up against Max’s neck, her mouth open and hot. It was hard to process anything, actually.

“Chloe, what are…” Again, Max interrupts herself with an involuntarily noise slipping out of her mouth: a high-pitched whine, brought about by teeth catching the skin of her neck hard. “Hnh!”

Smirking against Max, Chloe begins to suck on the soft skin of the photographer's neck. She takes extra time to ensure her teeth will leave behind pretty red marks; little writings of _Chloe was here_ all over her: her master plan in action. She repeats the action again, lower. This time, her teeth only barely graze the delicate flesh below her as she pulls away, and it results in a full-body shiver of delight from Max. With no intentions of stopping there, Chloe moves down to Max’s collar, nipping her way down. She slips in a tentative glance up to Max's face once she's low enough, making sure she was doing alright.

The outlook was great: her eyes were shut and her mouth hung agape, expelling even but heavy breaths. Her hands were tightly balled up into fists at her sides. Her face was ultimately twisted into some kind of look of pure _desperation_ , and Chloe loved it.

After taking note of the fact that Max had definitely just craned her neck to allow Chloe better access, Chloe feels even more inclined to continue acting out her plan. As Max tangles her fingers in Chloe’s multi-colored locks tightly enough so she can feel herself being urged closer, Chloe felt a primal hunger radiate throughout her body. She decides then and there that she would take this game as far as she could.

After applying several more purposefully painful hickies across the visible line of Max’s collarbone, Chloe trails the tip of her tongue upward again, stopping once she reaches the heavily pounding pulse beneath Max's jaw. The younger girl could feel a breathy, cocky laugh burn against her neck, and she hates that it makes her feel hotter. She knows her face is visibly burning up and wants to crawl up in a corner and die from embarrassment, but she doesn't want this to be over yet- so, she settles for the best she can do for now. She tightens her fists until her knuckles turn white and prays her heart won't beat straight out of her chest.

Once Chloe's mouth arrives at its destination, she draws circles around Max’s pulse with her tongue. She takes care in teasing the parts that she’d determined were particularly sensitive, something she'd deduced through studying the volumes of a slew of poorly restrained moans. As she pulled away, she noted a thin trail of saliva connecting the tip of her tongue to a deep crimson mark right under Max's jaw. She casually wipes the front of her mouth with the back of her hand.

In the spare seconds of Chloe's break, she's able to get a good look at the marks. The very sight of the painful-looking things satisfied a primal instinct in Chloe's gut that she didn't want to have to ever put into words- but seeing _her_ all over Max's bare skin sent a shiver down her spine, and all she could think was mine, mine, _mine_.

Realizing she left Max standing still and confused for more than a few good seconds, Chloe made a quick move inward to kiss the same spot of skin with a firmer resolve this time. It took one, two, three hard kisses until she decided to leave another mark, and the feeling of her rough suckling had Max panting.

Before Max could even register the fact that one entire side of her neck was entirely ravaged, Chloe was already on the other one; attending to it all the same.

This time, when the blue-haired girl approached her partner’s pulse, Max tightened her grip on Chloe’s hair; enough to elicit a curious “mm?” from below. The tug didn’t hinder Chloe's ministrations with her tongue, and Max is  _very_ grateful for it.

“There, that spot- is… “ Max gasps, fumbling over words she didn’t even have in the first place. “There is good.”

Chloe nods and kisses the spot again, determined to give it her full attention. She bares her teeth into a proud grin before sinking them down onto Max's flesh, hard enough to leave distinct bite marks. From there, she sucks against her partner's skin as hard as she can; continues until Max’s labored breaths turned into soft cries of pain - and only then does she pull away to get a better view of the deepest red mark she’d ever produced in her life.

After allowing herself a solid five seconds to admire her work, Chloe makes a point to ever-so-casually shove herself off of Max and set herself off to the side. She digs through her pockets seeking out a pack of cigarettes. “So, what do you think about going up to Portland this weekend?” She lights up a cig, popping it between her still-dampened lips. “I checked the weather reports, and-”

“Chloe!” Max interrupts her with a yelp, lightheaded and confused. Though her arms were shaking, her fingertips had found their way onto her own neck, allowing her to gently test the sensitive flesh. Based on how damn sore everything was, she was absolutely positive there wasn’t an inch of uncovered skin that didn’t have a massive hickey on it.

She registers the idea that she’s been absolutely marked up as if she were Chloe’s property, and something about that thought warms her core in ways she's trying really hard not to focus on right now.

“You are not just talking going to start talking about road trips after doing…” She tries for hand gestures in place of words, and it doesn’t convey anything clearly. “You know, after… _That_.”

Chloe shrugs her off, and takes a puff on her cigarette. “You had a problem, I fixed it. And don’t you worry, Max; I guarantee my solutions are one-hundred percent effective. Warren will _never_ ask you out again. You're welcome.”

(She was right. After he saw Max looking like that, walking side by side with Chloe plus the shit-eating grin plastered across her face - he didn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in the present tense is weird. I think that was a one-time experiment for me.


End file.
